


It's Impossible (To Ignore You)

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Fingering, Office Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lightwood's do what they have to do - get work done until they pass out. Magnus isn't going to let that slide. / An office sex fic.





	It's Impossible (To Ignore You)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write magnus having full blown PIV sex with someone and I was going to have it be camille … but then I decided that was blasphemy and I couldn't treat malec with that much Disrespect so enjoy this porn with no plot

“Everyone understands what is expected of them, correct?”

There is an audible and unanimous ‘yes’ that washes out over the crowd of working Shadowhunters – some nodding, and others just staring ahead as if waiting for further instruction (or this report to finally end.) 

“Good. Meet with me personally in my office if you have any questions or complaints,” Lexi wraps this meeting up, the entirety of the Institute disbanding and heading off in multiple directions to go get work done. The Institute head sighs, bounding effortlessly down the stairs and taking a sharp left towards the hallway that leads to her office. The expansiveness of the hallway leaves her combat boots hitting the wooden floors below sounding like echoes. Long, toned legs getting her where she needed to go in a hurry.

She was thinking of so many things: when did the Clave want that mission report? Should she call back the Inquisitor yet, or was she probably still on lunch? What was that weapons inventory number that Izzy had reported? Did Underhill email her last week’s security footage? Just like the eldest Lightwood, to always have a million things on her to-do list.

When she had gotten back into her office, relieved to have a moment to breathe and recount the things she had left to do, Lexi sighed- the heavy oak door closing loudly behind her with a long groan. She was so out of it, in fact, that she hadn’t even noticed that someone was sitting in her desk chair until she was two inches from sitting down. 

“Long day?” That lovely voice asks with its melodic chime; Magnus’ feet up and positioned on top of a stack of Lexi’s paperwork. His pant leg was slightly raised from this position and Lexi could see the shinning of gold in the form of a dangly, bedazzled anklet. “…Forgive me, am I being intrusive? I was told to come to your office if I had any complaints.”

Lexi scoffs with a small bit of laughter, running her hand across her forehead, pushing some of her hair back like she had been sweating. Long, dark tresses were heavy on her head while they curled all the way down to her mid-bicep, and she was beginning to get a headache: Magnus though, was a welcome sight. He always was (especially in that crimson-red jacket, the pockets lined with glittering gemstones.)

“You? Have a complaint? _No_,” Lexi responds with a tiny bit of playful sass.

“Shocking, I know, but this chair is pleather… my behind likes something a little firmer.”

“Oh I _know_ how picky your ass is.”

“Excuse me? Is that how you speak to all your subordinates? That is grounds for a report of sexual harassment, you know,” Magnus spins around happily in the rolling chair until he goes full circle and back to where he had begun – then he kicks off. Stands with a flourish and even does a little twirl before ending up directly in front of Lexi. He was in a good mood. “Let me take you to lunch, darling.”

Heat rises and cheeks become slightly pink with this invitation, as Magnus is now standing directly in front of the Shadowhunter, his hands landing on her small waist. “I would love to, really, but I have a lot to get done before I can leave and I want to get back to the loft tonight at a decent time,” Lexi is remorseful as she begins to schedule a rain check. “Maybe later?”

They both knew that later would never come and Lexi would come home around nine-thirty to ten.

“Alexandra,” Magnus drawls her name out as if it were the beginning syllables of a romantic sonnet. “when was the last time you’ve eaten?” His painted fingers move down in a soft drag, across her stomach and to her lower navel. “And don’t say this morning when all you had was a piece of toast and a cup of black coffee.”

Rolling her eyes, the Lightwood nods, knowing he is about to mother her- it is all out of love. All out of genuine, deep care for one another. She knows this. “Since last night then, but I’m sure toast counts as breakfast.”

“It does. With jam and eggs, of course. Not with caffeine.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll grab something from the kitchen when I have a chance, just later, right now I just want to finish some work. I’ve given two unit reports and an ops meeting today, I haven’t gotten to sit and finish paperwork at all this morning. The envoy is going to throw a tantrum-”

“Let them. You do enough for those people,” Magnus says with a dismissive wave of his hand, moving back around to sit behind Lexi’s desk once more- this time his position was more open. His back flush against the seat and both of his feet flat on the floor. He made a cocking motion with his head, palms running over his thighs as some sort of invitation. “Come. Relax,” is all he says.

Lexi glances at the door for a quick moment, gnawing on her bottom lip like she was having a major dilemma over this situation. Clary and Simon believe it has something to do with her being a so-called “_Virgo_.” The over-thinking and endless doubts. Whatever that means.

“Oh, come here, I’m not going to distract you,” Magnus coerces her, his voice soft like honey, but she saw through that little white lie.

“No? Oh, yes, I’m sure sitting in your lap and not working isn’t going to distract me at all.” Voice dripping with sarcasm, the Shadowhunter slowly begins to walk towards him, combat boots hitting the floor with a sense of confidence. As she approached, she did not simply plop down, but rather stood beside the chair and dragged the tips of her fingers across his arm- feeling fabric and bicep from underneath. Palm occasionally pressed and squeezed the muscle hiding underneath.

The warlock glanced at her sidelong, his eyeliner making his eyes sharp and unwavering with focus- his lips were pulled up into a soft smirk. It, undeniably, made Lexi want to kiss him. “What’s wrong, Shadowhunter? Don’t like it when I’m in your seat? Too bad,” Magnus teases, spreading his legs further to appear even more comfortable.

“You’re a brat, you know that?” Lexi sees what he is doing: coming here, playing around. He’s trying to take her mind off work and smooth out that edge. It’s sweet (and stupid to waste time at work like this) and she can’t help but follow along. She was never able to resist him.

“I am well aware.”

“You’re lucky…” Lexi begins whilst walking behind the chair to bend down towards his ear, her voice low and full of a conviction that wasn’t there before she met Magnus. Her hair falls over his shoulder and her lips graze his ear lobe- she is tempted to bite it even. “I can’t shut you up right now.”

She says this in reference to certain 7-inch toy that straps snugly against her pelvis --- it had been utilized just the night before; so prominently so that she can see the bruises in the shape of her fingers on his hips, and the sounds of his moans, in her mind. By the blank look that suddenly crawls across his face, she knows he is aware of what was being discussed here. Lexi sees his legs twitch, as if a chill had run down his spine: this created a smug grin to ghost over the Shadowhunter’s lips.

“Otherwise, I’d make you show me a little respect,” she continues, making her way full circle around the chair now, positioned on the opposite side. 

The warlock’s head lolls to the side she’s standing on, his eyes void of submission, and instead full of something incredibly attractive, this spark of indifference coupled with a simple dominance. Between them, it was always and forever a power struggle: in the _best_ way.

“Sit down, Alexandra,” He says this time, his hand reaching for her and landing tightly on her wrist. Magnus tugs on the Shadowhunter firmly, moving her closer to him and he motions, with his head, to his lap. Without waiting for her, he snaps his fingers and she can hear the office door’s lock click into place, his hands sparking a beautiful, calming blue.

This small thing, a blip of movement, it creates a roar of heat within her. It moves quickly down her spine and settles deep within her gut. Usually, she would push back harder- and often, get what she wants- but she was tired, and the thought of sinking down into his lap was so, so tempting. The Shadowhunter closes her mouth, her lips tight in a faux show of resistance, but eventually strides closer- lifting her leg smoothly over his lap and straddles him snugly in the chair. The pleather made a noise of protest and groaning as her body weight was added, forcing the backs of his thighs to rub against the material.

Purposefully, Lexi _scrapes_ the underneath of her thighs against his, ass pressing harshly down on his lap and forcing him to feel her weight in his core. Two could still play at this game. “I need to work,” she complains. “You’re only bothering me.”

“If that were true,” the warlock says this while dragging his fingers up her clothed back, his fingers pushing magical heat through her shirt and makes her jump when she feels the sparks coming from his fingertips on the back of her neck. “You wouldn’t have sat down.” He is sure and rough as he slides his hand into her hair from the back of her head – gripping a fistful and tugging her head backwards.

Lexi grunts as she is forced to stare up at the ceiling, and the dominance within her nearly makes her gut bubble with a bit of frustration, and upon sensing this, Magnus laughs at her. Rubbing it in. “Careful,” he warns, only creating a bigger whirlwind within. “Watch those eyes, I’ll see you if you roll them.”

She knew what he was doing, making her combative on purpose. Wanting to see her throw a fit, so she does the opposite. Lexi presses her lips together even tighter and just closes her eyes. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of getting what he wants. The Shadowhunter’s lips purse, all she can think to do is grind down further, forcing Magnus’ dick to acknowledge her presence above. Firmness was undoubtedly building underneath her ass, and the warlock can be heard sighing near her throat.

When lips do touch her neck, it’s soft as they graze her trachea and small oils of gloss or Chapstick is left behind on her warm skin. It was so vividly Magnus, to leave some sort of trace on her. Hot tongue drags across the surface of her throat, teeth nip and tug. Lexi holds her breath as Magnus drags his tongue around, until it was digging forcefully into the prominent vein, sending throbbing pulses to her core. She didn’t want him to hear her make a single sound.

She was playing hard to get today.

That is until he bites rather harshly on that vein, pulling it away from her body just slightly with his front teeth- “Oh,” Lexi sighs, her eyes shutting with a slight wince. Heat races across her skin and keeps her hair standing with electricity. The back of her neck tingles and she instinctively tightens her legs over the sides of his torso.

Magnus’ lips turn upwards with shit-eating joy, his hands running along the entire length of her back: palms splayed and fingers pressing occasionally into skin hidden under a shirt. Despite it being a mere, thin training tank top with a plain black sports bra on underneath of it, it seemed to be much too much fabric for the warlock’s liking. With his lips dragging along her throat, kissing and sucking small marks of love into his girlfriend’s flesh – the color a flowery, blushing pink – his hands use the distraction to slide under the clothing covering her chest. 

He drags the shirt up, slow and teasing. His knuckles grazing her ribs and the cool metal of his rings force small tremors out of her warm muscles.

Lexi touches the back of his neck and grips on the hair there, “I’m working,” she reminds him. “Someone could want to speak to me any second.” The Shadowhunter fidgets only slightly (and it may or may not be a ploy to earn even more of his sexual attention. Who is Magnus Bane if he can resist such a temptation from Alexandra Lightwood? An impostor.)

Magnus pauses his motions right as her shirt is pulled up to reveal the sports bra covering her breasts, but it isn’t because he is hearing her words and respecting her ‘wishes’ – instead, he lets the shirt sit atop her own chest and lets his fingers play with her covered nipples that are already straining to rise away from their cage. 

They tingle and ache with her want, small noises of sensitivity (whimpers and gasps that leave Lexi feeling only slightly embarrassed, but mostly even more horny) leaving her lips as Magnus rolls them between his thumbs and forefingers. The fabric scrapes her bare skin and she attempts to pull back from the sensation, but Magnus only pulls them more forcefully – by the Angel, he knows her. 

He knows that the dull ache of pain leaves her wet and dripping. He knows that the aggression he could force on her to get what he wants leaves her breathless. He knows that he is too much of everything she loves.

“You were saying?” He asks with satisfaction, noticing the way she is swaying with the added pressure to her nipples. How she seemed to forget her previous argument in a single moment. While she was still taking in a long breath, mind wracking itself for another coherent argument, he read that still-determined look on her face and instantly acted accordingly.

The warlock, with a quick and aggressive motion, tore the tank-top off her body and tossed it gracefully to the floor somewhere behind them. Lexi gasps, instinctually wrapping her legs around his waist as he stands with her in his arms. With one, strong arm he holds her against his body, and with the other he knocks some of her paperwork aside – not off, _praise the Angel_. She watches with a hawk’s eye, making sure the tiny stacks didn’t topple, while the ones that were wobbling kept her attention, it wasn’t for long. Instead, she was brought back by her ass hitting the desk and a very handsome warlock dropping down onto his knees in front of her.

“What will it take for you to relax? Hmm?” He asks lowly, his voice reaching a tone so close to the ground that she must swallow it down.

It was incredibly sexy.

“I… am relaxed. You’re just bothering me,” She manages to push out. Her fingers grip the very edge of the desk as her boyfriend moves his face between her knees, his mouth dangerously close to her thigh: even covered up with dark jeans she can feel his warm breath. “It’s not my fault that I’m so busy lately. It’s my responsibility.” The Lightwood is pulling all of this out of her ass, really. Magnus knew he was her top priority.

But that was part of the fun, wasn’t it? Making him work for any sense of submission from her.

“Bothering you? So… let me get this straight, you’re saying you don’t want me to fuck you until you’re shaking?” He asks so bratty, so sure of himself. Magnus begins to mouth at her thigh, his hands sliding up along the length of her legs until he’s at her jeans button and zipper. By the slowness of his movements, he is either looking to build temptation or attempting to pull something telling out of her.

Maybe both, but Lexi remains rather still save for the heavy rise and fall of her chest and the flush bleeding across her cheeks and nose until it touches the tips of her ears. She can’t help such bodily reactions, but she wishes she could hide her body’s excitement a little bit better.

“No, I want you to go home,” she responds as flatly as her lungs allow. Using all her self-restraint, the Shadowhunter leans away in another pathetic show of defiance. “Seriously.”

Cat’s eyes flicker through their dark, chocolate brown glamour – black eyeliner creating a sharper gaze as his eyes narrow into the tips of daggers. 

They are thrown directly at her. 

“You are not iron-clad, Alexandra,” he begins, forcefully popping open the button on her jeans and then promptly letting the zipper come down with the power of his hands tugging at the sides of her pants. “I know what you like… and most importantly, I know how to shut you up.” 

Aggressive, as he then yanks her jeans down to her knees in one swift motion, not even bothering to life her ass up and off the desktop. She is wearing dark red underwear with small, swirling fabric made of an impostor-silk, it was satin maybe: Magnus had bought these for her a few weeks ago as he always does. Always comes home with handfuls and armfuls of pretty things he thinks would look beautiful with her skin tone or hair color or eye color. Thankfully, these were dark enough to hide the true depths of how turned on she was right now. 

“I’m barely speaking,” her voice is shaking as she protests. She’s too distracted as she watches her boyfriend pull off her shoes so he can get her pants all the way off. Each dropping of a clothing item sends a jumping through her heart. “Magnus,” she tries again, but loses her words in a small intake of breath.

He forces her legs apart further, his fingers digging into the skin just above her knees. The warlock’s mouth is just as hot as before as it touches her inner thigh, kissing and sucking small sections of skin. He makes his way up slowly and deliberately, only moving closer to her center when he feels satisfied with the amount of attention a piece of her flesh has received. 

Lexi is sighing periodically, her back arching itself with every inch closer he comes. With some slight movements she can see down to his lap, how he is tenting his pants… and, oh, how her mind unabashedly wonders if he has started leaking yet. If his tip was red and wet and looking for her- waiting to bury inside and fuck her until Magnus feels euphoric relief. 

Her own wandering thoughts, coupled with the fact that Magnus’ face was buried just beside the center lining of her underwear, left her panting. The Shadowhunter’s hands slid from the edge of the desk back along the wooden desktop and spread themselves out to both of her sides as if to further brace herself. “Magnus, I’m serious.” She is squirming her legs as he skates his two first fingers along the fabric covering her pussy.

Maybe a year ago she would have been mortified to know that he could feel how wet she was, how she was making her underwear slick, but now it gives her a rush of confidence – knowing his briefs are getting tighter by the second. She can tell by the way he licks his lips, how his chest rises and falls harder than it had been just a minute ago.

Lexi can tell what he is imagining right now – they were on the same page.

She’s staring at his face and admiring his makeup, how pretty he is and how gorgeous he looks under the glowing light of stained-glass shadows (rainbows full of red, blue, and gold painting him exquisitely), but he seems to be ignoring her. He presses his fingers harder against her underwear, running up to where he knows her clit is and then back down again to build friction. 

He repeats this until she is moving her hips in a mindless, circular motion to add pressure whenever she likes. “You want me to stop?” He asks quietly, pulling the lining aside with one hand to let his middle finger run over bare skin now. Dragging consistent, sticky wetness along for the ride and back down again until he was easily able to press his finger inside of her up to the second knuckle. “I’ll stop if you say so.” Despite his teasing, she knew he meant that, though it was kind of pointless to say now that he was moving his finger in and out of her at a constant pace. 

If she says not to stop then he wins, so she says nothing with her mouth to instead let the rolling of her eyes and the further spreading of her legs do all the talking for her. It was a silent _please don’t stop_. 

“That’s what I thought,” He mocks her. “You don’t have to say anything, how wet you are is speaking _volumes_.” Magnus adds another finger beside his middle finger, this one too slides in effortlessly with how open and willing she was right now. He positions his hand in a way that sends his fingers plunging downwards into her very core. It leaves her gut full of butterflies that pound as she is getting played with.

Her eyes fall closed and she bites her lip to keep from making a single sound. Magnus is watching the way she moves her body, how her hips faintly tilt towards him until he crooks his fingers inside of her, fucking in and out with his fingers to let sounds of her wetness fill the room. 

The warlock leans in, never stilling his motions, and licks up each labia to tease her. He kisses the plush skin on either side, teeth dragging before briefly sucking the tender flesh. Before Lexi can even notice his unused hand moving, he flicks a bright line of blue magic towards her, and her underwear is gone (she doesn’t know where but doesn’t try too hard to look around the room for it), out of his way. 

Magnus runs his tongue up along her pussy from her opening, where his fingers are residing, to the hood that holds her clit. The tip of his tongue pushes into the skin to lap at her- force feeling upon such a sensitive spot. The nerves alight as their flesh connects and Lexi’s knees twitch. Leaning further back, she pushes her pelvis closer to his face. 

Magnus makes loves to her clit with his mouth – kissing like he would her lips. Tongue, spit, and hot breath building a tension so high that his fingers could feel her pussy clench and throb for his cock. She could see it in her mind: Magnus pulling himself out of his pants and pushing himself inside of her. The slick, velvety walls inside of her tingle at the thought of him so long and hard rubbing against every inch inside of her.

His fingers twist and bend at just the right spots, they draw so much more slickness from her, but it was beginning to frustrate her: it wasn’t enough. She wanted to be full. She wanted to be taken. She wanted to be covered in Magnus – his scent, his body. She wanted to be surrounded.

The Shadowhunter is groaning lowly now, his tongue working faster until she was beginning to twitch, and her hips were jumping back and forth in a mindless struggle to find the perfect pressure and balance of those fingers and that mouth. Magnus is making satisfied sighs against her skin through his nose, his tongue stuttering randomly. Enough so that it caught Lexi’s full attention; she could see him moving as well. His free hand having slid down at some point to palm himself through his pants- the heel of his hand pressing down harshly on his covered erection.

His eyes fluttered open so beautifully and when their gazes met, she couldn’t hold back a heavy moan. This fueled her boyfriend, so he went faster with his fingers. He scissored them, forcing against the natural clench of her walls. Lexi whimpered, rocking her hips more noticeably against Magnus’ hand. 

“_Yes_,” she moans, his fingers curling on every inward stroke to touch a throbbing, pleasant spot inside of her. “Yes, Magnus, please,” her breath hiccups as she arches her back more. Lexi is lost in a thick fog of **want** \- her disobedience has slipped from her tight grasp without her even truly noticing.

Along with a need for professionalism and **quiet** in the workplace…

Magnus is sucking on her clit now, teasing it with his teeth and pressing down with a swirling motion using his tongue. Every motion is deliberate, and he drops his hand from his lap now to grip the back of her knee instead: throwing her leg over his shoulder. Her body naturally reacts, she curls her leg over his head to force him impossibly closer. “Oh, right there- _fuck_ yes.”

Magnus notices the way she is breathing, how focused she is, how her brows are drawn, and how her legs are twitching violently. The warlock pants as he pulls his mouth off her clit, not wanting her to get to that ledge and jump off without him (or maybe just without his permission.) “You’re so wet for me, baby. I know how much you want me,” he purrs. Low and sultry while he continues to finger-fuck her.

Lexi couldn’t respond with the distraction of two- oh... three fingers. _When did he add the third?_

She’s trembling and her hole is so slick that she’s beginning to feel numb inside. She is so, so, _so_ willing. “Magnus,” she groans now, a slight whine of his name, “fuck me. Please, please fuck me.” Shadowhunter is gripping her boyfriend’s hair and tugging in an attempt to get him up on his feet.

By the look on his face, she can tell he wants to tease her some more, but he is instantaneously distracted by watching the look of pleasure on her face as he twists and pulls his fingers out of her dripping pussy. He glances up at her through his long lashes, spreading his three first fingers apart and watching the slickness stretch and coat them. “Oh… you are my _favorite_ meal, angel,” his voice is deep, lusty, while he says this. Magnus raises his fingers to his lips and sucks them clean with a sinful moan.

“Just- _ugh_, fuck me. Fuck me, please.” Magnus was so incredibly sexy that it was torture just to sit here, empty, for even a second.

“Someone is eager… need something a little bigger?” He asks, pressing forward to nip on her thighs one last time before standing – his cock straining against his dress pants to the point that Lexi nearly moaned just looking at him. 

Despite his teasing she can see the want in him – the flush on his face, the way his body was swaying towards her with his pelvis, the endless deepness of his voice. It was a siren call and Lexi is powerless to resist it.

“Yes, by the Angel, _yes_,” Shadowhunter whines, gripping the hem of his pants and yanking him close enough so that she could fumble with them. The buttons (all three of them, Raziel, how elaborate did his clothing have to be?) popped apart and the zipper tugged down so she could free him. Hazel eyes flicked from a dark, wet patch on his briefs to meet with Magnus’ brown-eyed gaze. “So wet…” 

He swallows, her hand wrapping around the shadow of his cock, hard and pointing up towards his navel. The fabric of his underwear adds a drag to her motions.

The warlock rocks his hips towards her with every upward stroke, small gasps trickling as her thumb runs along the slit in his briefs that allows her to touch hot, burning skin. She can feel dribbles of precum from here, coating his swollen head. “What were you thinking about?” She asks, voice sweet like candy. “Thinking about me? How you wish it wasn’t your fingers that were just inside of me?” The Shadowhunter whispers, using her legs to wrap around and pull him even closer.

The warlock licks his lips, mouth dropping open when she puts her entire hand inside of his underwear – spreading precum over his shaft to make all of him wet.

“-Yes,” He begins, a small grunt slicing words apart, his eyes fluttering as Lexi squeezes his base. Tension builds inside of him and his balls seem to get heavier with each passing moment. “Thinking about you, how I’m going to fuck you.”

“Do it,” she encourages him, painting a pretty picture of submission over her face and posture; legs opening further, eyelashes batting. “Take me, please,” there is a whine in her words as she speaks them, but her actions are sure. 

Lexi pulls his briefs down fully, allowing his cock to be free of its confines, and she nearly cries out as she looks at him shamelessly. He was so _big_. Thick and hard and curved in all the right ways, able to hit and reach all the best parts inside of her. She swears they were handcrafted for one another and she will die on that sword.

With an impatient snap of his fingers, the clothing pooled around his legs are gone, allowing him much more range of motion. The warlock grips his girlfriend’s hips, yanking her closer until they’re flush from chest to inguinal – and the way he grips her, kisses her lips, it leaves her melting down into nothing but steam and need. She whimpers, their tongues touching and loving, grazing and stroking. Lexi could taste herself on Magnus’ lips and it was indescribably hot.

He always managed to kiss her like she was everything he ever wanted, everything he’s ever waited for in his long, long life. Like she was special.

And to Magnus she was. That’s all that mattered to her, really.

One of Magnus’ hands slipped away from her waist, so when she pulled back from the kiss Lexi could see him stroking himself. She moaned unconsciously, watching him with a hunger that matched the smoldering look of desire in her boyfriend’s eyes right now as he admired her.

With their bodies so close, Magnus tilted himself just right (his height an extremely welcomed trait in this moment) so that the head of his cock was positioned at her entrance, his head pressed against her leaking hole. “You want me?” He asked breathlessly, moving to kiss her again.

“Yes,” she panted against his lips, devoid of all hesitation, legs spreading further to grant him as much room as he needed.

He made her so slutty.

Suddenly, Magnus pushed forward, his cock sliding so deep into her pussy with one long, slow but steady thrust.

“_Oh_,” She whimpered at the feeling of being filled up, her pussy clenching tightly over him. He was so hot and long and he felt so fucking good. Lexi could swear that she could feel him throbbing inside of her up – fuck, every bare inch of him burned with a heat that could rival Edom.

By the Angel – it was so satisfying after all of that teasing to just have him everywhere. His hands on her body, his cock inside of her, his lips on her face and mouth and neck. Everything.

He was everything.

Magnus was groaning as he focused hard on his breathing, his hips rocking forward while he mindlessly pushed as deep as he could get inside of her. When Lexi was able to meet his eyes, she could see the pleasure all over his face – his pupils blown wide and his chest heaving. She slid her hands up his neck and into his hair, dragging small beads of sweat along with her movements.

“Move,” she begged softly, as quiet as she could manage. Why didn’t she put a soundless rune on the door?

Magnus moved his hips back incredibly slow, his thick cock dragging against Lexi’s slick walls in the most scrumptious way. She trembled as the waves of pleasure came crashing over her skin, leaving chills behind. The warlock pulled nearly all the way out of her, just the very head of his cock inside, and kept still…

Oh, this asshole.

“Magnus,” she huffed, nails scratching into his scalp purposefully. “Magnus just fuck me,” she groans.

There’s an amused puff of breath blown onto her cheek, her boyfriend leaning close to press tender kisses there before bringing teasing eyes back into her field of view. “Are you really begging me to-?”

“Oh my God, Magnus, just _fuck me_-!”

Magnus used this moment to thrust back inside of her, their bodies colliding with a smacking sound and Lexi cried out – promptly shut up just the way Magnus had intended. The warlock’s pace was torture, pounding into Lexi’s tight pussy with a mission. 

She gripped his body tight and her nipples stood hard in her sports bra as they rubbed against his chest. Countless needy little whimpers were punched out of the Shadowhunter’s chest with every hard thrust, his cock throbbing and her pussy gripping in return as if the idea of him ever leaving her empty was insanity. She pushed her hips down towards his cock, meeting him halfway every single time so he could hit as deep inside as possible.

“You feel so- _so fucking_ good,” Magnus groans, moving his hands briefly to pry her arms off him to force her down, flat on her back, onto the desk. Then his hands move back, where his fingertips dig harshly into her hips to keep her grounded and unable to move anymore. She could do nothing but take his cock and squirm with pleasure. 

“A-ah, ah!” Lexi squeaked in this new position, gripping random edges of the desk and messing up stacks of her carefully filed paperwork. Her back arches to force Magnus even deeper, her pussy getting wetter and wetter, more noises filling the office. Noises of wetness and squelching and all the sounds that came with an overflow of her arousal.

Lexi feels pressure just below her bladder, something deep inside filling up. Magnus unrelenting and hard, she felt as if she were going to explode.

Lexi’s eyes are screwed shut and she is zombie-like. Moaning, whimpering, moaning, and even crying as her eyes begin to water and trickle with the force of his thrusts. She was quivering and gasping, there was a never-ending assault of him. This burning pleasure of being fucked was almost overwhelming her.

Sparks jump and fly from Magnus’ fingers with his own loss of control, they tingle and burn against Lexi’s hips, lightly stinging her but it didn’t hurt her. It just meant that he was so lost inside of his own pleasure that he couldn’t really keep it all inside of him – it was so hot. The warlock switches his position and curls even further into Lexi, moving down to press his fingers into her upper back in order to pull her closer: his hips rolling up to fuck her harder.

He buries his face into her neck, leaving sloppy, wet kisses. One of his hands slide down her body while the other keeps her firmly in place to take his cock. Those bursts of magic return but this time Lexi can feel it properly, that tingling focused directly on her clit. So much so that she begins to shake with the focus of pleasure surrounding her everywhere now. 

“Magnus, magnus,” she cries his name over and over, voice cracking nearly every time she speaks. That pressure builds inside of her, this position only worsening it. 

Magnus’ cock is throbbing deep inside of her, and with each continuing thrust her pussy overflows, a slippery wetness coating her inner thighs, his length, and every inch of skin between he two of them – and just as a particularly hard thrust **slammed** Magnus’ cock into her, she screamed his name wildly.

Her voice broke and cracked as that pressure flooded everywhere, pussy clenching and throbbing as she came on Magnus: squirting profusely. The pressure begins to be relieved as she empties herself over him, her legs and body trembling as she rides it out in Magnus’ embrace with loud, breathy moans.

She would be embarrassed (like she had been the first time she had ever came like that because of him – or because of anyone at all) but she was too high, her mind lost in a fog of nothing but _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…_

Magnus groans, Lexi’s pussy repeatedly tightening and squeezing and gripping – it milked his cock on every stroke in and out of her body, and how she sounded when she came; it all pulled immense pleasure from Magnus until it sent him firmly over the edge.

His hips rocked deeply, stuttering as he came **hard**, stuffing Lexi full. The Shadowhunter whimpered, her pussy twitching once more as she is filled up with more of him.

Lexi was sighing, her hands slowly coming up (despite her arms feeling like Jell-O) to run up and down her boyfriend’s lower back, feeling his warm skin underneath his shirt. Magnus only continued to rock minutely while he kept on emptying himself inside of her. Lexi could still feel him pulsing deep within as he mumbled her name over and over.

They laid there, bent over her desk, for a long moment – the two of them satisfied, happy, and full.

“Magnus,” Lexi whispered brokenly, just melting into her boyfriend as he eventually pulled from her neck to give her the gooiest, lovey-eyes. “I love you,” she finished happily.

Magnus hummed joyfully, this small noise that Lexi thought was akin to a cat purring. “My sweet angel… I love you just the same.” He litters her cheeks and forehead with soft kisses before letting one long, final kiss press to her plush lips. “That was a very, very big one,” he laughs playfully, referring to Lexi’s… water-show.

“I know,” she laughs back, much louder than he had. “I’m gonna have to reprint all these papers,” she continues laughing, so blissed out that at this point it didn’t even register as extra work she would have to do. She was just happy to be here. With him.

“Let me help you with that, hmm?” He asks sweetly, nuzzling her nose with his. “Let me help you clean up and… maybe I can convince you to take an early day and come back home with me?” The way he speaks is so gentle, so fragile with the batting of his lashes and his deep, loving gaze.

She cannot even begin to form the word ‘no’ on her tongue.

“I would be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for an errors/typos - thanks for reading !!! <3


End file.
